The invention relates to a gas bag, and in particular to a gas bag for use in a side airbag module.
From German Patent DE 44 30 412 C1, a side crash protection device having a gas bag with a filling device for an occupant of a motor vehicle is known. In this device, check strips are provided inside the gas bag which subdivide the gas bag into at least two chambers. The gas bag is inflated by an inflation device connected to one of the chambers. Typically, a plurality of check strips located in proximity to each other are present between two chambers. The check strips are attached to the gas bag opposite each other, i.e., a first strip is attached to an upper surface of the gas bag while another strip is attached to a lower surface of the gas bag opposite and in alignment to the first strip. Open gaps are formed between opposite adjacent check strips or the opposite adjacent check strips may be connected by rupturable seams. These seams rupture upon the filling of the gas bag such that a gap is also produced between these check strips.
This type of subdivision of the two chambers of the gas bag from each other is expensive, since a plurality of check strips must be attached to the airbag to form two chambers in the gas bag.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,250, an airbag is known wherein a check strip zig-zags through the airbag. The check strip is alternatingly attached to the top and the bottom surfaces of the airbag, such that it subdivides the airbag into a plurality of chambers. The zig zagged check strip has openings through which the chambers are in communication with each other.
This type of arrangement of a check strip has the disadvantage that the size and shape of the chambers can be altered only to a limited extent by changing the angle of inclination of the section of the check strip between the top and the bottom of the airbag.
Also known, from German Patent DE 44 43 027 A1, is a gas bag which is divided into two chambers by a flexible partition inside the gas bag. The partition extends the entire length or width and depth of the gas bag and it has an opening for connection of the two chambers. The partition runs in a straight line when the bag is inflated.
With both U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,250 and DE 44 43 027 A1, there is the disadvantage in that the check strip requires additional openings for communication between the chambers.